


The Hat

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Crafts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, In which Hecate fails at something, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate tries her hand at knitting. Ficlet.Day 14 of the Winter Fluff Event: Ugly Holiday Jumpers/Clothing.





	The Hat

Hecate was on the verge of throwing her work across the room. Her magic, much like the yarn itself, was all tangled up. She had been learning out of a book, in secret, and now had a small collection of scarves, which she had made over the past six months and thought of as test pieces. But just when she had progressed to a full project, her burgeoning skills had failed her, and miserably. As much as she hoped that Ada would like this gift, she questioned herself every day. Why hadn’t she just _bought_ her a nice hat? Why must she attempt to do everything herself?

This mangled pile of yarn, these finicky needles, were more trouble that it was worth. Her stitches were too tight, or too loose, or too inconsistent: the whole thing stretched and pressed most unattractively, with mysterious holes here and there. It hardly resembled a human head at all.

She only hoped that Ada would be charmed by her clearly misguided attempt at handicrafts. At this rate, however, she would be too embarrassed to even give it to her.

She had brought her knitting to the cabin, on the assumption that she would be its sole occupant. Upon finding out that she was not, she decided that she had to get creative if she wanted to finish it before Christmas: she would send Ada out when possible, but Ada wanted to share every moment their time alone. As a result, this she kept finding a sudden need to stow this mass – she could not call it a hat – between the cushions, under the pillows, once inside a pot.

It was a simple enough pattern, all of a piece, made of soft pink yarn. She started with a ribbed brim, working her way slowly up the hat with a moss stitch. She should have been able to do it without relying on a steady thread of magic to keep the yarn in place.

Finally, her magic wound down and released the fibers. She brought the last four stitches together and threaded them together. A pouf at the top would, she hoped, hide her imperfections and add a bit of… well, she called it a concession to Ada, because she did not approve of _cute_. She wound, snipped, and fluffed. Just as she pulled the yarn through the stitch, attaching it firmly, she cabin’s front door opened. Against her better judgment, she chose not to hide her handiwork.

“Happy Christmas, Ada. It’s my first hat, and I don’t expect it will fit you properly, but I made it for you, and I thought you might like to have it.”

“Thank you, my dear," she said, patting Hecate's hand and taking the hat out of it. "It's just my colour. I shall wear it all day.” She grinned, casting her eyes over the lumpy fabric. As she struggled to fit stretch the ribbing over her ears and smooth out the air bubble above her head, Ada wondered idly whether, with the bottom sewn up, it would make a suitable cushion for Pendle.


End file.
